Translated
by Ktkat9
Summary: While hanging out one day after the Ceremonial duel, the gang finds out something interesting about one of their friends.


It had been a clear, blue-sky kind of day. Perfect for hanging out with ones friends. Up in the trees, the birds had sung all day, kids had swarmed the park and everybody with (or even without) a dog had decided to go for a walk.

But now it was evening and a certain group of teenagers had gathered in the living room above the Kame Game shop. Since Yami had decided to stay after the ceremonial duel, which had been a month ago, everyone chose to watch an Egyptian movie before bed.

"I've never seen this movie before, so I can't really say if its good or not, but my Mom loves it." Tea said as she slipped it into the VCR.

"Well, I'm still new to television, so I don't exactly have a lot to compare it to. Don't worry, I'm sure it will be- YUGI!" Everybody jumped at the sudden outburst. "What did I say about candy?"

Yugi lowered his head, reluctantly setting aside his candy bar. "That I'm not aloud any" he muttered.

"That's right"

Yugi trudged over to the couch and slumped in his seat by Yami. Joey and Tristan were sprawled on the floor and Tea had claimed the recliner.

"Shh. Its starting" Tea whispered loudly.

The movie was better than anyone expected, except for the fact that it was based in ancient Egypt and Yami kept pointing out inaccuracies. The story was about a young boy joining the palace guards and protecting the pharaoh.

"How on Earth is that guy fit to rule a country? He takes one young, inexperienced guard to protect him as he walks in plain sight through town?" On screen, the pharaoh and guard walked along the stalls until the pharaoh saw a glimmering jade necklace. The pendant was a carved scarab beetle. The guard saw his rulers interest and offered the bag of coins he had hidden in his belt. The pharaoh thought for a moment before whispering into the guards ear.

"His Majesty wishes to know where you acquired such a finely carved specimen."

The shopkeeper, a tall man, nearly skin and bones, jumped and bowed, not having paid attention to who his customers were.

"M-my son, Majesty. H-he…he is an excellent craftsman."

Another message relayed through the guards ear. "His Majesty wishes to meet this sculptor."

"O-o-of …of course, Majesty…" the man turned and stuck his head through the cloth flap of the hut behind him. "The pharaoh wishes to see you on behalf of your sculpting abilities, Heba."

"Huh?" Yugi looked up suddenly. On screen a tall, lanky teen with black hair that fell into his eyes emerged from the hut to greet the ruler of the country, but nobody heard what he said. Yugi had begun to giggle.

" What's so funny, Yug'?"

" Yeah, man. Your ruining the movie."

" I'm sorry, heheh. It's just, I've never seen any movie where someone has my name." More giggles.

" Um, I didn't hear anyone say 'Yugi'. Did you, Tris?"

" No. Not me."

" No. I mean Heba. That's my name in Egyptian. In Japanese, 'Yugi' means 'game', and in Egyptian, 'game' is 'Heba'."

" Wow, really? How'd you know that?" Joey asked. Everyone was now ignoring the movie, where the guard single handedly protected the pharaoh from fifteen armed assassins.

" Oh, I'm bi-lingual. Egyptians my second language."

Silence.

" What?" Tea couldn't believe she'd never known that about her oldest friend.

" How long have you known Egyptian?" Yami asked his Aibou, not even he'd known.

" Well, I kind of began learning it when I was six. My Grandpas an archeologist, and Grandma lives in Egypt. I guess it just never came up, though. I thought you all knew."

" What! How could we all know? And why didn't you say something when we were in Egypt?"

" As I said, I thought you knew. I mean, I had to talk to those hotel clerks somehow."

Joey, Tristan and Tea blushed and glanced at each other. " We…uh…we kind of just assumed they knew Japanese."

" Speaking of those clerks," Tea spoke up, " what was up with that first one? I mean you just ran out of there and had us look for another hotel."

" Oh, uh…well…" By this point, everybody had noticed Yugi's beet red face.

" Yugi?" Yami asked, slightly concerned.

" Well, um… he kind of offered us rooms and camel rentals for free…"he trailed off and Joey took the opportunity to speak up.

" We could have gotten _free_ rooms and transportation, and ya made us leave? Why?"

" Let me guess. He wanted something in return, right? What was it?" Tristan asked.

If possible, Yugi's face got even redder and he became very interested in his socks.

" He… he said all he wanted was Tea."

Silence. That was all there was as everyone tried to process what they were just told.

Tea laughed nervously. " I'm sorry, what?"

" It wasn't in the way your thinking," Yugi spoke up hurriedly, then paused. " Well, not in the exact way your thinking."

" What do you mean, Yugi? Some creepy old inn keeper wanting to trade free hospitality for the only girl in our group, how is that not weird?"

" Well, you see, he asked me and I just kinda froze up, so he told me that his son was hopeless in the dating area, and he needed to make sure that he married a, in his words, ' beautiful, yet strong female, to care for him as he ages'."

Tristan snorted and replied," Next time, you should just have Yami go in with you to give him the 'Evil eye'."

This time it was Yami who spoke up. " That wouldn't have worked out. Languages are constantly evolving. I speak ancient Egyptian, not modern. I wouldn't have understood a single word he said."

Before anyone could think of a reply, a scream erupted from the tv. On screen the young guard defeated the leader of the rebellion.

" Ooh, ouch." Joey commented. " Now that's something I don't think anyone needs a translation for."


End file.
